


[Podfic] rumour has it

by Shmaylor



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, but let's just pretend that after this fic its a happily ever after and he never shows up, okay? okay., since he isn't mentioned at all, technically pre-canon and pre-kilgrave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Jessica accompanies Trish to one of her many glamorous functions. But then Trish is cornered and Jessica acts sort of rashly and. Well.By the next morning, the whole world assumes Trish Walker is a lesbian.Way to go, Jones.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] rumour has it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rumour has it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275235) by [thecrackshiplollipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrackshiplollipop/pseuds/thecrackshiplollipop). 



> I realized literally as I was finished uploading everything and was about to make this post, that I've been using the US spelling "rumor" instead of "rumour" from the actual fic title. So all the chapter titles, metadata, and cover art say rumor instead. Whoops. But I've still titled the post "rumour has it" so it's easier to locate from the fic.

**Text:** [rumor has it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5275235)

 **Author:** [thecrackshiplollipop](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrackshiplollipop/pseuds/thecrackshiplollipop)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Outro Music:** "Satellite" - Sara Hartman

 **Length:** 01:57:03

 **Downloads:** [zipped mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/rumor%20has%20it%20mp3s.zip) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/rumor%20has%20it.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Streaming:**

Chapter 1  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/rumor%20has%20it%20chapter%201.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Chapter 2  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/rumor%20has%20it%20chapter%202.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Chapter 3  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/rumor%20has%20it%20chapter%203.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  



End file.
